From IQ
by Charolette Ink
Summary: We are not friends. I do not like you. But I will write you these notes for your happiness. I will write for your smile.
1. Chapter 1

Rio placed the tape on her small poem. She looked back on the locker to make sure she had the right number.

Number 96.

_Yes, this is diffidently it,_ Rio assured herself. _It's right next to Kotori's locker, 97. The fourth locker down from the end._

Rio took a deep breath. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing right now. She hated this guy. He was obnoxious, crazy even. He's been insulting, rude, and accusing. Then he'll turn around and expect everything to be okay! But if anyone would jokingly insult him, he'd take immediate offense and deny the joke with comical rage.

At the same time, Rio pitied this boy. He was mentally unstable. It wasn't his fault that he made some of these actions. He's been feeling awful lately. It was obvious who was to blame for the boy's misery, but it was mainly the boy's own mind that has caused him this pain. He was too sensitive.

Still, the boy seemed to be coming down to some kind of depression. Rio wasn't too concerned with the boy committing suicide considering earlier in the year he mocked those who have done that. This was all for safety. Right? The boy would never commit suicide, but Rio was fairly convinced he'd be the kid to initiate a school shooting and the people she's closest to would be the first to go.

This was all for protection. Even though Rio did not want to be friends with this boy, she didn't want him to suffer (too much).

Rio began to slide the note into the top of the locker. The tape needed to stick in such a way for the note to be seen and so the tape wasn't visible to any passerby.

Suddenly, the creak of an opening door flew through Rio's ears. She let go of the note and walked off. It looked like she had been walking the whole time.

The mission was a success. The note was in the locker. Tomorrow would hopefully be interesting.

The boy considered himself one of Rio's friends. They were at one point, but they have barely spoken since February. The last time they had a proper conversation was today actually. He wanted to know when his "eviction from the lunch table" would end. However, they haven't had a conversation that lasted longer than that one since early February, before he had hidden a note for Rio in her purse.

_How ironic_, Rio thought. _I find it cowardly for him to have asked me out with a note, but here I am leaving notes in his locker._ She shook away the thought. _No, I'm not winning his heart. It's just something to boost his confidence. Besides, if I wanted him to know it was me I would've put my name._

Rio glanced over her shoulder. Whoever opened the door was gone now, so Rio stopped and looked back.

_I'm doing the right thing. We may no longer be friends, but the Ice Queen will be._ Rio sarcastically chuckled at that thought. _You better bring this up tomorrow._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting this story, but I think this will be interesting.

This is going to be based off of current events in my life. I do have a former friend (in my mind. I'm still the boy's friend in his mind) who has a mental disorder that seems to have gotten worse since I rejected him in February of this year.

This story will update depending on when I get information. If nothing happens, I'll continue this when I'm done one of my stories.

I didn't give the boy in this story a name for a reason. I'm not sure whether or not to make him a fan character or use one of the characters we all know. The reason I may use a fan character is because I need the boy to act like the boy I know, and the boy I know is nothing like any of the Yugioh Zexal boys. I don't know how much I can alter someone's personality that drastically without making them completely OOC. That's the only reason I may use a fan character.

Another difference between having a fan character and one of the Zexal boys would be for fan characters in the minor cast. If there is a fan character in the main cast, I'll either be fine with adding a few (two at most) in the minor cast or think one is enough and I can say something similar if I was to use one of the Zexal boys.

I'm going to have a poll on my page on what you guys think about a fan character or one of the Zexal boys being put in this story. Tell me what you think in the reviews too! (And I'll answer any questions you guys have!)

Another note, this story has nothing to do with the numbers. I have the lockers numbered because that's the actual locker number of the boy I know and my friend's locker is right next to his. Also, my alias on the note isn't the same as Rio's. I'm using my penname (abbreviated C.I.) on the note, but I didn't want to use the name you guys know me as in the story.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't like posting these in the beginning. Regardless, I've decided to make the main boy a fan character. The person I know (we'll call him Benny) does not resemble any Zexal boy in any way shape or form. I'm not willing to make any character _that_ OOC. I may say more at the end, but for now enjoy!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

The lunch table was much more enjoyable now. The freak outs were gone now. Rio could hardly believe he did it, but she was grateful Yuma kicked out Waku from their table.

That's how she would word it at least. Yuma kindly asked Waku to sit with some other friends, although the popular belief was that he didn't have any other friends. If he did, it was probably a one way street, like his relationship with Rio.

The day Yuma asked Waku to leave was an interesting one. The poor boy was stood not even ten feet away from the table where the rest of the group ate. He stared at the wall for at least ten minutes. Rio caught him with his fist to the wall at one point, but she never heard a punching sound.

Although she didn't like Waku, Rio didn't want him to be alone. She and Kotori had Michael Arclight take the poor boy to his lunch table.

Michael was a very tolerant boy. He saw the best in people and looked past flaws. Even though many people said he had no friends, Michael would say he is Waku's friend. However, everyone has their limits.

It wasn't Michael in particular who wanted Waku out of the table, but it was everyone he sat with. Waku was starting fights with Michael's friends in the few short days he sat with them. Before that, Thomas, Michael's older brother, was irritated that Waku was sitting with them for the short minutes that were left in lunch.

*.*.*.

"Could you please let him sit with you guys?" Michael asked after describing the situation.

"No," Rio answered. "Ryoga and Yuma don't want him there. Also, if he comes back Cathy will leave. He's the whole reason she wouldn't sit with us in the first place."

"Could you please just take him? My friends were upset that _I_ was the one who brought him to the table. We'll still take him for three days."

*.*.*.

Rio sighed. _I don't even know why he wants to come back._

She took a bit of her sandwich and ended that flashback. The girl glared at the tree next to the table as she remembered class from yesterday.

*.*.*.

"So is my eviction from the lunch table permanent?" Waku mumbled angrily as Rio walked down the rows toward her desk.

She ignored Waku's words. It's not like he addressed her and the noise from the other students did distort the sound enough to make it look like she hadn't heard a thing. In total honesty, Rio didn't want to waste her breath with Waku.

The girl set her stuff down at her desk and began looking through her bag for whatever she needed for class.

"Rio," Waku said.

_Shut up. I heard you the first time,_ Rio thought.

She looked up to the poor boy. "Yes?"

"When will Yuma lift my eviction from the lunch table?" Waku asked.

Rio resisted the urge to growl. His word choice was irritating. She kept her words cool as she lied. "I don't know."

"I see," he grumbled. "It doesn't matter. It was Yuma's fault for making me feel horrible."

Rio was ready to punch Waku. Yuma was the one who always defended him. Yuma was the closest friend Waku had at their table. Ryoga hated him. Kotori didn't care that he was there, but she would bring other friends to talk to. Rio didn't mind the poor boy at first, but then she got to know him. She hated him too.

Even with these thoughts, she kept her words cool.

"I don't know why you want to come back then," Rio told Waku. "If Yuma was making you feel so horrible, than it's a good thing that you're not sitting with us anymore."

"I know," Waku replied. "But I miss you and Kotori."

*.*.*.

_Miss me and Kotori, yeah right,_ Rio thought. _You never speak to Kotori unless you're teasing her along with Yuma. Even in the classes you share with her, you don't even talk to her. And me. What the hell is wrong with you? We've barely spoken since I rejected you. We never have conversations. I never looked your way during lunch and I sat right in front of you._

"Cathy was ready to have a Waku moment during class today," Kotori said.

"I really was!" Cathy jumped in. "It's hard drawing on the computer! I was getting so frustrated that the picture wasn't looking good."

"It was kinda funny," Rio commented.

"Those freak outs always are," Ryoga added.

It was true. When Waku would freak out it would begin with him grumbling and muttering to himself. It could be some of those satanic rituals he would always work into every conversation. After that he would start barking at Yuma, since the cheery boy was the only one who really spoke to Waku. Yuma would shrug off the argument. Whatever the cheery boy said was a joke, but Rio suspected Waku didn't understand that.

Once the poor boy was finally fed up, he would take his lunch box and go to the wall or look out the window. He'd stay there and brood angrily, most likely mentally cursing (swears and actual curses) everyone at the table.

That was one of the reasons the group was fed up with Waku. He would blame everyone at the table for his troubles, and Yuma would get the worst of it since he would deal with Waku in other classes.

Not to mention that these freak outs have been more frequent since February.

"He's gotten a lot worse since he asked me out," Rio told everyone.

"It was actually before that," Yuma said. "You see, Waku had the biggest crush and Anna Kozuki for the longest time and he finally got the courage to tell her a week before he asked you out."

"But she has a boyfriend!"

"I know. I tried to talk him out of it but…"

Yuma trailed off, but everyone could finish the thought. He was being Waku.

Rio's blood boiled a bit. In the beginning of the year she actually had a crush on Waku. He was different. Rio believed in giving people a chance. Why not this poor boy? However, after a month of getting to know him better that crush ended. Besides the feeling just beginning to fade, Waku asked Rio to join some atheist cult. That shattered the crush and burnt it into the ground.

The reason this angered her was simple. She was second. Rio felt special when she figured out Waku liked her. (Ironically, it was shortly after she stopped liking him.) The boy hated everyone, but he had feelings for her. She smiled when she read his Valentine's Day note to her. That was all meaningless now.

"That idiot," Ryoga said. "You know, something that really bothers me about that kid is that he's not a true atheist. He says he doesn't believe in God and all that, but ever time Rei comes over that idiot in his corner growling that Rei's the anit-Christ. It's fucking annoying."

"I know. I hate that too," Rio responded. "He also always brings up Hell as a reference as if it's a real place, but he shouldn't believe in that because he's an atheist. Also, he always tells people they should pray to some other gods, like the Norse or the Greek, instead of Christ."

"My point exactly! Then he'll go around saying of people are the 'Spawn of Satan' and other stuff like that. Then he'll make ten bad anti-religious jokes just to remind us all that he's an freaking atheist! He's just an anit-Christian-"

"Shark, he's right over there," Yuma informed.

Ryoga didn't bother looking back. "I don't care. He knows I hate him. Why should I bother changing the subject?"

Rio looked back. As Yuma said, Waku was back there. Strangely, he wasn't alone. There were a bunch of other guys with him.

Rio turned back to the table. She was uninterested in those people, whoever they were. The other four probably knew their names. Everything was new for Rio. Although she had previously attended this school system, so much has changed over the years since the accident. It was like a new school.

The three boys who were with Waku had approached the table. Rio was already annoyed by them. Even if she didn't know who they were, the boys held a certain arrogance to them. It was that irritating pride that people who wanted to start something held. Normally, no one would want to deal with that, but it looked like the group had no choice.

"Waku is a perfect good Japanese man!" one boy stated. "Why'd you guys kick him out?"

"Because he's crazy," Ryoga bluntly answered.

"Yeah, and he's been really rude to us lately," Kotori put in nicer terms.

"You know, it's not right just to force someone to leave your table. That's really messed up," another boy said.

"We didn't force him to leave," Yuma told them. "We asked him if he could sit with his other friends."

"Why won't you guys just take him back?" the first boy questioned again.

"Would you want to keep someone around if he scared you?" Kotori shot back.

"You're scared by Waku?" the second boy asked. It was almost mocking.

"No," Rio said, speaking her own opinion.

She got up out of her chair to throw away her trash. This ordeal was just a nuisance. If it was something worthwhile, she would have stayed. But those idiots weren't worth it.

By the time Rio came back to her seat, everyone was still arguing with the boys.

"What's wrong with you guys? Just take the guy back." the third boy told the group.

"For the last time, we aren't taking him back!" Yuma stated loudly.

The boys didn't respond right away. After a short pause the second boy spoke.

"Well you are all a bunch on cunt-fucks."

The boys and Waku walked away after that.

Rio rolled her eyes. "That was stupid."

"Why'd he have to go and start something?" Ryoga complained.

"I know. He's not getting the picture here," Cathy agreed.

"Yuma, were you and Ryoga going to guidance on Monday to talk about Waku?" Rio asked.

"Yeah," the boy replied.

"I think you guys should just go now since that just happened."

"That's a good idea," Ryoga said. "Let's go Yuma."

"You guys can come too," Yuma offered. "This affects you guys too. Especially after that."

Cathy was the only one to take up that offer. The three took their stuff and left for guidance. Once they were gone, Thomas came up to Rio and Kotori.

"What just happened?" he asked. "I just saw those guys leave your table and Waku was standing behind them."

"Those boys wanted to know why we kicked Waku out of the table," Kotori summarized.

"They were insulting us too and the one guy called us cunt-fucks before they left," Rio added. "Ryoga, Yuma, and Cathy went down to guidance."

Rio began to regret not following the others to guidance. Inevitably, Waku would also be called down. The others would probably still be there and it would be great to see that kid break down. As cruel as it seemed, Rio loved watching Waku had one of his conniptions.

The bell for the next class rang. Rio made her way to class and sat down unbothered. She would end up telling the story again once Tetsuo got to class. The moment the boy sat down next to Rio, she relayed the whole story to him.

"What did Waku say to you guys?" Tetsuo asked.

"He didn't say anything," Rio said with an attitude. "He just stood behind those boys like a coward. He can never say anything to our faces."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

Surprisingly, Waku came back to class. However he didn't say a word to Rio, even though he was very sorry for what happened at lunch, according to Yuma. Yuma also said that Waku claimed to have not planned that encounter.

Rio was now sitting around at home aggravated for two reasons.

1. Waku didn't have the guts to apologize in person.

Rio was still kind toward him. He still considered her a friend, so why couldn't he apologize to a friend. More importantly, he was using other people to relay his message. That drove her nuts. It's one of the reasons she rejected him on Valentine's Day. Even if she did like him, Rio would've have rejected Waku (however she would have made it blatantly obvious that she did indeed like him if that was the case).

2. Waku didn't say a damn thing.

If this wasn't planned, why didn't he stop those boys? If this was actually planned and he was lying, why didn't he chime in and voice his damn opinion? If he's so hurt about being kicked out of the table, then why can't he get some courage and speak for himself? The boy can't do anything by himself. He had other people help him with his crush on Rio. He had Rio see when he could come back to the table. If he really wants to know something, he should say something himself.

Another interesting thing that happened in guidance was that Waku had a conniption. Rio was upset to have missed it, again regretting not joining the journey.

_Did I get the wrong locker number?_ Rio asked herself.

Her poem was to have these kinds of things avoided and for Waku to move on. She tried to make it obvious, but that didn't seem to work.

The poem was mostly meant to boost his confidence. It began:

_Don't cry_

_ Don't fear_

_ Don't listen_

_ All should be clear_

_._

_A brilliant mind_

_ With strong beliefs,_

_ Or rather opinions_

_ That you speak_

Next, Rio tried to tell Waku to forget about keeping the old friendships he had with the group, but he'd still have the memories.

_Friendships change_

_ Lovers go_

_ But it's the memories that follow you _

_To and fro_

This was the part that was meant to stop these freak outs, but apparently Waku didn't get that message. Even though he was crazy, he was a smart boy. Waku should have been able to figure out what these lines were saying.

_Stay Strong _

_Stand Tall_

_ Because other are amused_

_ While watching you fall_

The final part was the real good bye. Rio made a point in insulting everyone at the table. Waku needed to see that they were no good for him.

_Don't feed the beast_

_ Don't give it more _

_Say good-bye to the monsters_

_ Forevermore_

It looked like she got the wrong locker. Perhaps Waku saw the strange paper, got mad and didn't bother reading the paper. Either possibility was very likely.

_Well that was a waste of paper. I recopied that so many times since I kept messing up either spelling a word or the style of the handwriting!_ Rio thought.

She didn't want Waku finding out who wrote the letter and took all precautions. She put the note in his locker after school when no one was around and she even changed the style of her handwriting to get rid of any connections between herself and I.Q.

Rio took out her D-Pad and went online. She scrolled through the newsfeed on her account to see what everyone was doing. It was the same old stuff she'd see every day by the same people. The feed was filled with random pictures about bands, self portraits taken with a D-Gazer, and statuses no one cared about. That was the majority at least. There were a few good things on the feed.

As Rio scrolled down the newsfeed she noticed something unusual. It was a status from Waku. He never posted. As stated in his last status, he's "evolved past the need for this place".

The status said:

"To whomever I.Q. was… thank you. School was actually a bit tolerable today."

The first thing Rio thought of was lunch. Her response to this status was simple.

"Tolerable my ass!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: So elaboration on why I chose an OC…

As I said before, I can't make any of the Zexal boys this OOC. I also don't hate any cast member enough to belittle them this much. (In the sense of how Benny acts) It's impossible to find the slightest relation between the cast characters and Benny.

Other character I can work with though. For example, I used Rei as the boy Benny hates because they're both hyper and a little clingy (except the real boy is a lot more irritating and no one likes him, but he likes everyone).

I know I didn't have my poll on for very long, but after what happened in lunch there was no way I could chose a cast character. (Luckily the majority vote was to have a fan character for the main boy) As for the minor cast, there may or may not be OCs. It depends on how the story unfolds and how I want to tell it.

On another note, the status is actually Benny's status on Facebook. The only difference is that I.Q. is C.L. I was kinda mad by that, but I guess that's what you get when you try and change your handwriting. (The "I" was clear! I swear!)

The poem in the story is also the poem I put in Benny's locker. What did you guys think of it? Did it come across how I wanted it to be?

Also, Rio is supposed to be me. I feel that her state of mind would be similar to mine and I could make it so that she was new to the school. (I'm new to my district this year and I only knew one person) Thankfully I don't have gym this semester or I'd have to creatively change what really happened in that class. (I also don't have any admirers [not a bad thing], but that's what I get for not living in anime XD)

I also don't mean to offend anybody with certain conversations (the atheist one in this case). I'm trying to give more insight into who Waku is and staying true to the actual words that were said that day.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

_The bird says_

"_Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet! Listen listen! Listen listen!"_

_._

_And the word spreads_

_"Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet! Listen listen! Listen listen!"_

_._

_And a bird says again_

_The other bird says_

_"I know I know. I was there. It was me."_

_._

"_How why? Why how?"_

"_Sad story. Yes yes. But the feeder's empty now."_

"_No more? Any more?" _

"_No no. Gone gone. Move on move on."_

"_Gone gone? Move on move on?"_

"_Gone gone. Move on move on."_

_._

_And the other bird leaves_

_And a bird chirps_

_"Gone gone! Move on move on!"_

_._

_And the sad bird hears_

_And the sad bird stares_

_And the sad bird smiles_

_And says_

"_Move on move on."_

When Rio placed the note in Waku's locker yesterday she began to regret doing so. This whole note idea was almost boring her. Perhaps that wasn't it, but something had her shaken up at least.

She blamed that on the vice principal. Thanks to a call from her mother, Rio was called down to the vice principal's office earlier today. She told him everything that happened that day during lunch and details about Waku's "condition" for the last month.

Now she was thinking about giving up her notes. The vice principal was going to talk with Waku today (since he wasn't in school yesterday). He didn't say a word to her all day.

Technically, that should be a good thing. In fact, that's what she was trying to tell Waku in her last note. The news about what happened at lunch in going to reach everyone soon enough, but he can't stay in that moment. He needs to move on.

Now she wouldn't have to listen to his voice and his dreams that would never be reality. However, Rio was disappointed he didn't say anything all day.

In all honesty she just wanted him to tell her about I.Q. in some way. That was the only good thing that would ever come out of Waku's mouth as far as she was concerned. Even with knowing that, Rio would've been content with almost anything, but if that happened she would pray for him to stop talking to her.

Rio frowned at herself. The only reason she wanted Waku to talk to her was so she could hate him. She needed that hate in her life for some reason. She needed that drama that was slowly going away. As pleasant as a drama-free life was, Rio needed some kind of excitement. That seemed to die today.

However, things could change quite a bit in the near future. Rio spotted Waku holding her note as he showed it to Alit (he was one of those friends you only talk to in a certain class and never speak to anywhere else). She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she made out one thing.

"I.Q." Waku said as if the letters were pure gold. He treasured them as if they would fade away.

Alit looked to the ceiling as if he was searching for an answer. He responded, "I don't know."

Rio assumed Waku was trying to find out I.Q.'s identity. She chuckled inwardly. It seemed that Waku was asking for a girl with the initials I.Q. Even if there was someone with those initials Waku would never find _the_ I.Q.

Rio was proud in her work. It looked like Waku was either a bad detective or he hasn't thought of the possibility of an alias being used. Sure, Rio wouldn't think of an alias at first either. She would've taken the same approach, but honestly who has initials like I.Q.?

_Perhaps I'll keep up this game,_ Rio thought. _So Waku, will you ever be able to find me?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

A few days have passed since Waku was called down to the vice principal's office and since the last note from I.Q. Waku hasn't spoken to anyone at the lunch table in days. He seemed like he was ready to cry for the last two days, but that seemed to be gone today.

Rio kept an eye on the poor boy in the classes they shared. She would always catch him writing something. Rio hoped it would be something for I.Q., but she did know that Waku would just write his own theories and political views for his own amusements.

However she was still hopeful that what Waku was writing was for I.Q. Normally, Waku would write his views in a notebook. He had been writing on a sheet of loose-leaf paper lately. Was this because it was I.Q. or just because that was the paper available?

Regardless, Rio began plotting her next move. Without the drama, she could use a good mystery.

_So Waku, will you play this game?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: So there's no more drama! (Right now)

I'm also excited for this mystery to unfold some more. When Benny asked his friend about the note I thought he said"C.I." as opposed to "C.L." However, he asked another girl for the name "C.L."

I know that I'm going to outright propose this game of "Who is C.I.?" to Benny by the end of the year. Let's see if he can figure out who it is by the end of high school. If not, I'll tell him when we graduate (since I'll never see him again, probably).

I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Rio had never seen herself as a particularly nice person. Sure, she would wear a smile to school and compliment you if you were having a bad day, but mentally she saw an entirely different person.

This is where the Ice Queen came into play. Mentally, Rio wanted to say some cruel things to people's faces, but wouldn't unless provoked. Since she did have a brother, Rio was provoked many times at home. Everything she kept in her mind would come out in words and actions once Ryoga got to her (and he would do the same in return). Whenever the twins fought, Ryoga had a habit of calling Rio the Ice Queen since she was so cold to him. (In return, Rio would only call her brother Shark because he would tear her apart word by word.)

Rio would sign I.Q. because she couldn't think of any other name that was her, but would keep her safe. She found it ironic how much I.Q. would help Waku when she was supposed to be the cold, unforgiving side of Rio.

It seemed that I.Q. had helped Waku enough for him to start the game Rio was waiting to begin.

_In my worst of hours_

_When all seemed lost_

_An anonymous poet_

_Showed me misery's cost_

_._

_They left only initials_

_For their calling card_

_And now I seek _

_The name of this bard_

_._

_I don't ask for much_

_Just the identity_

_Of this kindred, thoughtful_

_Poetic entity_

_._

_I beseech thee I.Q._

_What is thy name?_

_And who are you_

_To not gain fame?_

_._

_You words were kind_

_And intention as well_

_But what on Earth _

_Mean the letters I.Q._

_._

_I seek a name_

_Which has granted me answers_

_More so than religion_

_Or ego-enhancers_

_._

_Wherefore art thou I.Q.?_

Rio laughed sarcastically to herself. _More than religion? Than does that mean you don't need me at all?_

She really did hate that particular line since Waku was a supposed atheist. She could even forgive the fact that the poem was obviously influenced by that fact they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in class because of that line. But that was something stupid to get mad over.

Rio was glad she finally got a response. She was actually thinking of beginning her game sooner since Waku had been asking around to see if anyone knew who I.Q. was. He even asked Yuma.

Rio took out her D-Pad and opened her notes. She had recorded her previous poems into the device and would continue to do so. She began her next message to Waku.

_Only a name_

_But that's all I am_

_._

_Did you think it would be that easy?_

_Have you no plans?_

_Please dear Sherlock_

_You must be better than that_

_._

_High school is short_

_Only three years more_

_Can you find me by then?_

_Or will these years be a bore?_

Rio smiled and began copying her latest work with I.Q.'s handwriting. This year would hopefully get interesting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Max, I promise it's not that bad," Rio assured her friend.

The boy frowned and buried his head into his arms on the table he sat at. He was absolutely heartbroken.

The son of the famous Maximillion Pegasus, Max Pegasus (not named out of pride. He was an orphan who so happened to be called Max.), attended the same school as Rio. The main reason Max was here was for his best friend, Arishia Kaiba (who only attended this school for an opportunity to have a rematch with Ryoga. A tie wasn't good enough for her).

Even if Arishia only came to school with one person in mind, Max entered the building with half of the population in his thoughts. That would be almost every girl in the school. The boy was in love with love. His one goal for high school was to get a girlfriend.

Max had managed this, for a while. He went out with Kotori's friend Sei for almost six months. Sei broke up with Max a few hours ago.

According to Arishia, Max had a good habit of striking out with girls regardless to his celebrity status. It honestly baffled Rio. Max was even an attractive guy. His dusty purple hair was always neat and styled to keep his bangs out of his face. He wasn't short or too tall. He even dressed better than any other guy in the school. Even if the girl wasn't vain, Max had an actual personality. He was very charismatic, romantic, and topped it off with a good sense of humor (he was also a great duelist, but he always denied that fact).

At the same time, Rio knew she wouldn't date him. He probably could've won her heart if he tried, but they had become friends and it would hard to ever change that.

Max cried over Sei all throughout class. He wanted nothing more than to go back to her, even if she did break his heart. Rio thought that was idiotic. Besides the fact Sei broke his heart, she was never a good girlfriend. Although Rio did like Sei, she had to admit the girl was normally demanding toward Max. She wasn't fond of most romantic displays in public, much to Max's disappointment. Sei also had no interest in dueling, which is obviously a big thing in this case.

They were so different and Max would be sad whenever a major difference came up between the two. However, he still insisted of staying with the girl.

Max was still sobbing as the bell rang. Rio felt awful for leaving him, but she had to leave before her bus did. She told Max she would text him and went on her way.

Rio looked back at her friend, who still hadn't moved.

_Perhaps I.Q. can help more than one person._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rio carefully typed up her latest poem and explained to Max that a friend from the internet had written it for him.

_If you go back_

_Again and again_

_You'll never step forward_

_You'll be confused in the end_

_._

_People change_

_As seasons do_

_Into growth, the heat, the decay_

_And death_

_._

_But it grows again_

_With the season anew_

_But it will still be dead_

_When looking back at the overdue_

Max asked if it was Arishia who made the message. The Kaiba girl's personality seemed to be just like her father's at times, but she did care dearly about her friends, especially Max.

Rio replied no. She smiled at the screen as the boy came up with a name that matched the initials. It looked like he could be hooked into this game as well. However, she would prefer if Max would lose interest. Getting more people involved in this could be difficult.

Then again, perhaps it would add to the excitement of the challenge.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: I did write a poem for my friend from C.I. I don't think he'll be too interested in this game though and I'd rather he not get involved. He has a better chance of knowing of my username than Benny (although he'll find it out from my Deviantart account if he ever sees me on it. Feel free to check that out. It's the same username, no spaces.)

The note from Waku was Benny's note. I changed C.L. to I.Q. so it would make sense with the story. My response is also modified. I used Benny's real name in the note and told him it was C.I., not C.L.

Well there are the two OCs in the minor cast. Max will probably stay minor if the boy I wrote the poem for loses interest (which he probably will. He didn't ask me about it again and he hasn't guessed another name on Facebook).

Also, I might to editing some of my A/N's from previous chapters if they give too much of a hint to who I am. Just taking precautions in case Benny or "Max" actually finds out about Charolette Ink.

I could go as far as completely deleting these in the future, but I don't know if Benny will manage to find this. I do know how he can find it, but I don't know if he will be able to figure out how. (If you type in the poems in Google, this story is the second result. Considering there are no other stories in the results, this one will be out of place making it an obvious lead. I think Benny would be able to find me out by these notes.)

So, if I do delete the notes I will be happy to send them to anyone if you care about them (even in future chapters. I'll end up writing them, but not posting them). I'll put them back up once high school ends because it won't matter if Benny finds me out by then.

With that all out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Along with Max, Rio nearly forgot about I.Q. She was even contemplating on giving up her game. She was hoping for something more exciting, but Waku hasn't made a move in weeks.

She would blame Alit for causing her initial disinterest. Waku decided to read the letter proposing the challenge of figuring out who I.Q. was during class.

*.*.*.

"So is that from your secret admirer?" Alit teased.

Rio couldn't make out Waku's response, but it sounded like he was agreeing with Alit. Rio growled internally. _In your dreams._

The two shared a few more words before Alit said, "So you've got a stalker."

Rio didn't know if he was joking around or if he was slightly serious. Regardless, Waku laughed and it made Rio's blood boil.

_That's right. Mock the person who's trying to help you._

*.*.*.

This time, Rio didn't even know Waku was writing to I.Q. She got lucky as she caught a glimpse of the boy leaving a note for her on the top of his locker while she walked with Yuma and Kotori. As always, Rio waited until after school when all of the halls would clear out and retrieved her note.

She waited until she was home to read the note.

.

_My apathy grows_

_And interests shrink._

_I'm not a detective_

_As you may think._

_._

_My morale is low,_

_And my issues aren't through._

_The least you give me_

_Is but one more clue._

_._

_I just need a shoulder _

_Upon which to cry._

_One to help me_

_As emotions vie._

_._

_Your help was profound._

_And I'm grateful, but_

_I still cannot find_

_A way out of this rut._

_._

_These poems are great_

_But they aren't enough._

_Every day now just_

_Feels endlessly rough_

_._

_I try to forget_

_I sincerely do._

_But all these memories turn my heart to poo._

_._

_Each day I come here,_

_I feel just regret._

_I fear that this nightmare_

_Is not over yet._

_._

_Please help me I.Q._

_My dread will still drone_

_Until I can know_

_That I'm not alone._

_._

_Please write back quickly!_

_I'd best not delay_

_In leaving this message_

_And ending mind's fray._

_._

_Hurry, my friend!_

_You must make haste!_

_En route to recov'ry_

_There's no time to waste._

_._

_I'm all out of options_

_There are many I've tried_

_I still feel more split_

_Than Jeckyll and Hyde._

_._

_I miss the blue skies_

_I long to feel joy._

_But it looks like I_

_Am just Fate's toy_

_._

Rio stared at the note for a few seconds as she tried to control herself. Quickly, her emotions got the best of her and she crumpled up the note. In a fit of rage, Rio hurled the note across her room. She picked up the note, only to throw it once again.

"You fucking idiot! I hate you!" Rio growled.

She slightly composed herself and retrieved the note once again. Thankfully Ryoga was out of the house, which would allow Rio to vent all of her hatred toward Waku aloud.

As she release all of the profanities she would never say to his face, Rio couldn't help but wonder why that note sent her in such a rage. It didn't insult I.Q. in anyway. Even if Waku was being a little pushy about sending a response, he was desperately calling out for help.

Rio knew she wasn't upset that Waku didn't want to play her game. She knew nothing else in that note bothered her, but she was in a fit of rage.

"I really hate you Waku. I can't stand you. Are you trying to warn me about something you're going to do? Are you going to come into school with a weapon and kill everyone or are you gonna fucking hang yourself? Go ahead asshole. Just die."

Rio quickly realized what she had just said. "Did I really mean that?"

Rio unfolded the note and re-read it, critiquing it to no end, picking out each line she didn't like and simply regarding them as poorly thought up. She had no idea why reading this made her so angry, but she had a feeling that this was because, for once, Rio truly hate another human being.

There have been other people Rio had met that she didn't like. Sometimes she would say to her friends that she hated that person, as they said the same, but she tried not to use the word. Until now, Rio didn't believe she could truly hate anyone.

Rio would always hear adults telling children not to use the word hate. That would puzzle Rio for a few moments. Her definition of hate, at the time, was to strongly dislike something. When the student changed "hate" into "strongly dislike" and gained the teacher's approval Rio would wonder why the sentence was now acceptable.

Now she knew the difference between dislike and hate. The last person Rio "hated" was Thomas. His arrogance was irritating and he could be very annoying. Not to mention that he felt like he could get away with anything. They were friends now, and that was something Rio would make sure would never happen between her and Waku.

Rio knew what she felt toward Waku was much different than what she felt for Thomas. When Thomas got caught for whatever it was this time, Rio would be glad. Now, whenever Waku has one of his episodes Rio has a similar feeling, if not a greater feeling of joy.

However, there was a difference. In Thomas's case, he deserved to get punished. The fact that Rio disliked him made his punishment all the better. The difference is that Waku doesn't deserve to be mocked for his freak-outs. He can't help it; he has Aspergers Syndrome (and a serve case by her point of view). Even with knowing that, Rio would hope to see the boy create his own torture over small things, like forgetting his homework, because she loved to see him suffer.

It was more than just joy from the other's pain that made Rio realize that she truly hated Waku. In the classes she used to share with Thomas, Rio would be slightly annoyed if he was in her line of sight. However, she could easily ignore him and simply pay attention in class. If Thomas spoke, Rio would have no problem.

Having Waku in her line of sight during class was a different story. Rio was repulsed by having the poor boy in her sight. If he spoke, the first thought Rio would have was for the poor boy to shut up now. His sight was unbearable. His voice was maddening.

Rio didn't know why she hated Waku, but she thought it was wrong to hate him. The poor boy couldn't help being the way he was. Most of his actions were out of his control. He needed professional help.

Rio lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm an awful person."

She sighed and continued her thoughts. _Everything I've been doing is self-serving. I started this because I was afraid Waku would hurt, possibly kill, my friends and me. I wanted him to figure out who I.Q. was because I thought it would be a fun game. That's all this is to me. It's just a cruel game._

*.*.*.

In the end, Rio decided to reply to Waku. It was honestly the least she could do. The note, in Rio's opinion, was one of her worst in terms of comfort. She originally planned to put the note in Waku's locker the following day, but she didn't write it up until that night. At this point, she didn't even care. She quickly thought of a lie and wrote it down.

.

_I tried so quickly_

_But the words were never right_

_So please see now_

_These words I write_

_._

This was more or less saying that she couldn't think what to say. It was true for I.Q. How much was _she_ supposed to know?

Rio saw herself and I.Q. as two different people. I.Q. was someone who cared. She didn't want anyone to fall into this depression Waku was going through. It wasn't right in her eyes.

Rio, on the other hand, didn't care. Waku could be depressed for the rest of his life. It wasn't her problem. However, she was the one relaying all of this information to I.Q. She decided to tell Waku that someone was telling I.Q. all of his pains instead of her being there.

.

_I know of your pain_

_From vile eyes and cruel ears_

_That speak judging words_

_While I create what's here_

_._

Rio hoped that Waku would think I.Q. had someone else telling her everything and, to a greater extent, helping I.Q. deliver these notes. That's how it worked in Rio's mind at least. I.Q. was the poet while she was just the cruel messenger.

.

_And yet I know nothing_

_I can't tell what you want_

_I've assumed you dreamed of memories_

_As they appeared more often than not_

_._

_Be straightforward with a reply_

_Please don't speak in my rhyme_

_That is not you_

_But I_

(It annoyed Rio that Waku would reply in a poem.)

_._

_But let me take a guess_

_You yearn for those memories_

_To go back to those demons of pain _

_However I'll never understand _

_What you have to gain_

_._

Overall, Rio knew she could have been more helpful. But why bother? She knew if she put more effort into this note she would only be helping herself.

*.*.*.

Rio was right. All Waku wanted was to go back to Yuma and the others. He only wanted to be with the same people who have caused him all of his pain. Waku has even said himself that Yuma and Shark have caused him a lot of stress. (Kotori and Rio barely talked to him.)

But here is how everything ended up. It was one of the last periods of the day. There wasn't anything to do in class, so the teacher allowed the students to play games (other than dueling. There wasn't enough room for that).

As always, Rio and the others (that would be Kaito, Arishia, Tetsuo, Yuma, and Kotori for this class) would find a place on the floor and play Uno. There was also a trend with Waku when this game routine began. It seemed to happen more often now after I.Q.'s last note.

"Can I play with you guys?" Waku would ask. The question was directed to the group, but he only wanted Yuma's approval.

No one would answer this question at first. Rio suspected that Yuma was wishing that someone would tell Waku no, but that sadly never happened.

"I guess," Yuma responded with a slightly irritated voice.

Tetsuo and Kotori reluctantly made room for Waku. Kaito shuffled the cards and quickly dealt them to the seven players.

When playing with this many people, Uno games were long. They would be ten minutes at minimum. The games were also loud and chaotic. Joking insults would be thrown around as each player would screw over someone else.

A great way to screw someone over was with a Draw 2. They best part about this particular card was the rule the group played by which allowed you to stack Draw 2s. Rio was the first to place the card. Kaito avoided it by placing one of his own and Tetsuo did the same.

"Damn it," Waku cursed followed by obnoxious laughter as he drew six cards. "The gods have given me misfortune."

"There's only one god," Kotori said softly.

Rio was ready to agree with her. Kotori was Christian. Rio wasn't loyal to any specific religion, but she did believe there was some kind of god and she'd go to either Heaven or hell when she died. The only reason she would agree with Kotori was so she could start an argument with Waku. This would be her opportunity to say that he isn't a real atheist.

Rio abandoned the thought and continued to focus on the game. It wasn't an argument worth having.

Once again, a similar situation happened on the last day of school. As before, there wasn't anything to be done on the last day and the group played Uno. Quickly, Kaito shuffled the cards and dealt them out. He wanted at least one round without Waku playing.

"Can I play with you guys next round?" Waku asked.

By this point in the year Yuma was done with Waku. The poor boy didn't seem to be getting the message that Yuma has very blatantly spelled out for him. No one wanted to be with Waku. There would be times when Yuma would make Waku sit out a round in hopes that he would just leave. Sadly, that never happened. Even when Waku would feel rejected by the group he would keep returning. He was like an abandoned puppy: he's stay with you no matter what pain you put him through.

"Can we just have our own game today?" Yuma said, clearly put off.

Waku growled and faced the wall. "I thought I could just get one day of acceptance!"

Kotori made a face at Yuma. It seemed that she was the only one with a heart in the group. Yuma rolled his eyes and made a face saying that Kotori could do whatever she wanted. He certainly wasn't going to tell Waku he could play with them.

"Hey, Waku, you can play the next hand with us," Kotori offered.

"Fine," the boy answered grudgingly.

The first game seemed to end too quickly, even with all of the cheating (which was people teaming up and giving each other cards). Kaito took his time shuffling the cards as if it would they would still be in order if he dealt them now. Although he was generally pleasant around Waku, that boy confused him to no end. Hell, he could figure out Yuma's train of thought before his.

Kaito dealt the cards to the seven players and the game commenced. The game went slower than the first. Rio blamed Waku for that. Although that didn't seem right, she was correct. Naturally, when you have more players in a game it will go longer, but that wasn't the only reason the game wasn't as fast. To Rio, it seemed that Waku was never ready for his turn. He would ask whether or not it was his turn every time the rotation came to him. Sometimes he wouldn't even realize it was his turn, prompting the others (usually Arishia) to snap at him.

Of course this was a small detail. However, Rio could not overlook it.

The game ended. Rio was overly annoyed that Waku won as she placed her remaining cards in the pile. Kaito gathered the cards once again, shuffled, and dealt them to the original six players.

"I guess I'm not playing again," Waku said.

"She said 'next hand', which was last time. This is a new hand," Kaito replied.

Rio smirked. Clever.

*.*.*.

School was finally over. Done. Nothing more or less. Everyone was ecstatic about that fact as students ran out of the doors to their busses, cars, or toward the route home.

Rio took her time as she left the building. Ryoga would usually get held up by Yuma before he made it to his bike. As she passed through the hall, Rio glanced at Waku's locker. He never replied to I.Q. She sighed and continued to the doors. It looks like he may not need her anymore.

*.*.*.

Rio blinked at the username on her screen to make sure she was reading it correctly. There was no doubting it belonged to Waku.

During her time on the internet, Rio made her way to a familiar sight. She made an account sometime this year after seeing Max had one to. It was a sight mainly used for artwork. Although Rio didn't consider herself much of an artist, she made the account to follow Max and post a few drawings she thought came out pretty well.

Rio clicked the username and the site brought her to a new page. This was definitely Waku's account. Rio quickly went back to Max's page (which is where she found a comment from Waku on there). She stared at the screen and thought.

_Maybe I.Q. could have some fun this summer._

*.*.*.

A/N: So, I've been dead since school let out and I'm just now getting back to my writing.

So sorry I didn't post anything sooner. I don't even have a valid excuse like vacation or summer work. I've just been lazy.

This just about sums up freshmen year. I don't know whether or not I'm going to do anything about Benny's account on the other website (Deviantart). Naturally, I'd make another account under the name C.I. I just don't know if it's right or not. What do you guys think?

This feels like a dark chapter to me. Hmmm.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
